


Beijing 2016 Skaters in Sanlitun!!1

by Leareth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Drunkenness, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leareth/pseuds/Leareth
Summary: If five competitive skaters from five different foreign countries on five varying post-competition highs were going to go out anywhere in Beijing, Sanlitun was it. Guang Hong had never before been a post-competition outing host, but he was determined to take good care of them. What could go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a catchup weekend with [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye) and [Tammaiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammaiya/pseuds/Tammaiya) that involved lots of delicious cocktails cocktails and eventually, drunken drabble writing challenges at midnight. I'm a terrible drabbler.
> 
> No warnings, other than I had no intention to write anything for Yuri!! On Ice! fandom EVER but Fahye challenged me with skaters in Beijing since I've lived there, and there aren't many fics I get to break out both my rusty French and my slightly less rusty Mandarin. I leave you to guess how much was written from personal experience.

****_Beijing, evening_

"Sanlitun?" Guang Hong blinked at the others. "You want to go to Sanlitun?"

"Yup." Christophe waved his smartphone, the screen of which showed a TimeOut article headed, _Best of Beijing Nightlife._ "I Googled and everyone says that's the place to go."

"But—"

"You have a working VPN?" Leo demanded to Christophe. "Can you hotspot me so I can update Facebook?"

"Try mine!" Phichit chirped, offering his own smartphone to Leo. "Bluetooth PhiPhiPhi, the VPN's on pretty much permanently for my Instagram."

"Where's Sanlitun from here?" asked Yuuri.

"Not far!" That was Victor, still looking adoringly at Yuuri. "Great bars and restaurants, and there was an awesome light exhibition last time as well!"

Guang Hong remembered that. Not the light exhibition, the headlines of how Victor Nikiforov, World Champion skater, ice prince, heartthrob, went out to shop in Beijing. _He posed for photographs!_ Weibo posted breathlessly. _He ate an ice-cream! He bought sunglasses from the Sanlitun Versace!_ 好看很美太给力! That was just Victor Nikiforov on a normal day, but now in the aftermath of the competition and _that kiss_ things were decidedly _not_ normal. And Victor and Yuuri and everybody wanted to go out?

"Ahaha, I shouldn't drink too much…"

"Aw, but Yuu~uri..."

"Woo, connection! Finally I can—oh my _god_ you guys there's an #IcePrinceKiss hashtag and it's trending—"

"EEEEH?! M-maybe we should just celebrate in the hotel—"

"—there's reaction gifs and screen caps and _fanart_ seriously this has broken the internet—"

"Victor, je pense ton petit ami est commencer à paniquer, tu devrais donner un plus baiser—"

"Ahaha, tu parlé mon petit ami— _"_

 _"—_ also it's post-comp! We always do dinner out post-comp, it's tradition! Guang Hong will look after us, he knows where to go, right? Right?"

Guang Hong blanched as five pairs of eyes turned expectantly onto his face. "Uh, yes?"

"Great!" Phichit clapped and grinned around the group. "Usual deal: split cabs, split food, buy your own drinks, and stick together. But we should have a chat room to keep in touch just in case."

Swiping his phone back from Leo, Phichit quickly tapped the screen a few times, and soon Guang Hong heard his phone ping.

 

_WhatsApp notification: PhichitChu has added you to the group Beijing 2016 Skaters in Sanlitun!!1._

_LeoHola joined the group_

_giacometti joined the group_

_KatsukiYuu joined the group_

_vnikiforov joined the group_

_[PhichitChu]: lets enjoy ourselves tonight!! [Smile][Smile]_

 

"Great!" said Chris, putting away his phone with a satisfied smirk. "I hope the bar I went to last year is still there."

"Any good record stores?" asked Leo. "Gotta add to the collection!"

"Victor, I'm not so sure about this—"

"You'll love the lights there, Yuuri!"

Guang Hong gave up. It shouldn't be too bad. Sure, Victor and Yuuri had just had their kissing faces plastered all over the internet, Christophe attracted attention just by _being_ _Christophe_ , and Leo having never been to Beijing before was walking around everywhere wide-eyed while Phitchit had a tendency to dash off at the first photo-op, but they were all older than him and responsible adults. And Sanlitun was always full of eye-catching foreigners, even same-sex couples holding hands, no one these days even blinked. If five competitive skaters from five different foreign countries on five varying post-competition highs were going to go out anywhere in Beijing, Sanlitun was it. Guang Hong had never before been a post-comp outing host, but he was determined to take good care of everyone. What could go wrong?

 

_…..two hours later……..._

 

[guanghong1999]: where is everyone??

[LeoHola]: where r U?? Chris and me turned around and you weren't there

[giacometti]: Leo I'm not with you

[LeoHola]: w

[LeoHola]: wtf

[guanhgong1999]: 你们…

[LeoHola]: u left the store witout me???

[giacometti]: just went to see something quick I think the bar I remembered is nearby

[guanghong1999]: leo what store?

[giacometti]: brb don't leave I'll come back

[LeoHola]: record store. Basement in some side alley not far from restaurant

[guanghong1999]: are the others with you?

[LeoHola]: thought they r with u?

[guanghong1999]: no am by myself

[LeoHola]: WTF u let Victor+yuuri wander off???

[guanghong1999]: I didn't mean to! Everyone went outside the restaurant while I was paying and when I went out i couldn't find anyone!

[LeoHola]: omgwtf

[LeoHola]: VY r gonna be mobbed

[guanghong1999]: Leo what's the record store name I go find you

[LeoHola]: no clue no English name

[giacometti]: guys I found the bar! It's great the staff can speak some English and i even found a booth you should all come here!

[giacometti]: wait GH you lost V and Y?

[LeoHola]: where's the bar?

[guanghong1999]: [Cry][Cry][Cry]

[giacometti]: LOL

[giacometti]: VY probably went off to find some "private time"

[giacometti]: in the uniqlo

[LeoHola]: [CryingLaughter] dudeomg

[giacometti]: [Halo][Smirk]

[LeoHola]: ahahahahahaha

[LeoHola]: so where's Phichit? eating something?

[giacometti]: probably. Check his Insta?

[guanghong1999]: WE NEED TO FIND EVERYONE LEO TAKE PICTURE OF STORE NSME SO I CAN READ AND FIND

[guanhong1999]: name

[LeoHola]: can't VPN keeps dying u check

[LeoHola]: ok GH just wait I found some cds lemme pay for the, then I take pic

[giacometti]: ok brb

[LeoHola]: re:vpn @Chris

[guanghong1999]: ….it is starting to rain

_PhichitChu has sent an image_

[PhichitChu]: [image caption] I found chuaner!

[giacometti]: phitchit's Insta updated a minute ago at some kind of street stall

[giacometti]: that one

[giacometti]: hey Phichit

[PhichitChu]: soooooo tastyyyyyy~

[PhichitChu]: omg where are you guys too many msgs for me to scroll up

_LeoHola has sent an image_

[LeoHola]: [image caption] record seller wanted to be in my shot of his store!

[giacometti]: phichit I'm in a bar come find me

[giacometti]: is called Miles

[guanghong1999]: okleo stay there I go find you

[PhichitChu]: where's the bar? I dunno where I am I ran off following my nose [Sweatdrop]

[PhichitChu]: and now it's raining I don't have umbrella

[LeoHola]: ok GH

[giacometti]: I don't think any of us have an umbrella

[giacometti]: but this bar is nice and cosy [Wink]

[PhichitChu]: send pics!!!!!

[PhichitChu]: the lovebirds with you too?

[LeoHola]: they're in Uniqlo [Wink][Wink]

[PhichitChu]: really? Uniqlo clothes not really V's style

[giacometti]: ROFLOL

[LeoHola]: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA he doesn't know the story wait lemme send

[PhichitChu]: ...uh oh

_Giacometti has sent an image_

[giacometti]: [image caption] I have a booth, a drink, and the hostess turns out to be a skating fan I can wait here all night

[guanghong1999]: I'm underage........cannot order alcohol

[giacometti]: she's trying to ask something in broken English if I saw bing when? Any idea what that is GH?

[guanghong1999]: I need Chinese characters get waitress to write

[giacometti]: k

_Giacometti has sent an image_

[giacometti]: [image caption] she wrote on a napkin hope you can read in lighting

[guanghong1999]: 冰吻[Shock]

[guanghong1999]: bīngwen is ice kiss

[guanghong1999]: she's asking if you were there when Victor kissed Yuuri

[giacometti]: lol. I'll show her my pics maybe she'll give me free drinks

[PhichitChu]: does this mean Chinese social media has given the kiss its own Chinese hashtag???

[guanghong1999]: yes

[guanghong1999]: it's all over Weibo and Weixin I didn't want to say in front of Yuuri

[PhichitChu]: OMG

[LeoHola]: Oh FFS my VPN doesn't work at all I can't google he story stupid great firewall

[LeoHola]: sorry GH

[guanghong1999]: is okay I also think it's stupid[Sweatdrop] at least WhatsApp is allowed

[guanghong1999]: I'm nearly at the record store

[LeoHola]: LOLing so hard at #icekiss!

 _Giacometti has sent a link_ [ http://www.globaltimes.cn/content/932260.shtml ](http://www.globaltimes.cn/content/932260.shtml)

[PhichitChu]: u guys going to find me afterwards right? this rain is getting heavy

[PhichitChu]: OMG

[PhichitChu]: OMGOMGOMG

[PhichitChu]: WHY A UNIQLO CHANGEROOM

[PhichitChu]: V wouldn't take Y there he's got taste

[giacometti]: yeah but if you're desperate and there's nowhere else…..

[PhichitChu]: [Shock][Shock] if he takes Yuuri there instead of a fancy 5* hotel I'm going to knock him down and skate over his fingers

[PhichitChu]: with sharpened blades

_LeoHola has sent an image_

[LeoHola]: [image caption] I've been found! Poor GH is all red and wet from running!

[giacometti]: excellent. Now go find Phichit and come over to Miles

[giacometti]: I'm watching the rain fall outside and it looks nasty

[PhichitChu]: I'm standing under cover and i can't even hear cars the rains so loud!

[LeoHola]: GH says we shouldn't move until the rain eases off

[PhichitChu]: it's like monsoon season except Beijing doesn't get monsoons

[giacometti]: stay safe guys

_PhichitChu has sent an image_

[PhichitChu]: [image caption] this courtyard is now a lake!!

[guanghong1999]: water is starting to come in the door of the record store here

[giacometti]: ok this is crazy I can't even see the street outside anymore the rains so heavy

[LeoHola]: record store owner starting to freak out. No idea what he's saying but obvious gist. am going to help get stuff off floor might not answer for a while bbl

[PhichitChu]: [ThumbsUp]

[giacometti]: nice work hope you're all ok

[guanghong1999]: on behalf of Beijing I'm so sorry this is happening [Cry]

[PhichitChu]: It's ok GH not your fault! We had a great skaters dinner!

[PhichitChu]: I just hope V+Y are ok :(

[PhichitChu]: hopefully somewhere dry

[giacometti]: don't worry they can keep each other warm [Wink][Wink]

[KatsukiYuu]: Hi everyone. Sorry we weren't answering.

[KatsukiYuu]: We're both fine @Phichit so no need to worry.

[PhichitChu]: YUURIIIIIIIIIIIII

[giacometti]: hey cutie where's your coach? You tire him out already?

[KatsukiYuu]: ……guys ……………

_vnikiforov has sent an image_

[vnikiforov]: [image caption] watching Yuuri watching rain from the comfort of the hotel room :)

[PhichitChu]: ooh nice bathrobe!

[KatsukiYuu]: VICTOR

[giacometti]: nice legs :)

[vnikiforov]: ffhjmligvdessssssssssssss

[vnikiforov]: ignore that Yuuri threw a pillow at me so phone slipped

[KatsukiYuu]: ignore EVERYTHING

[vnikiforov]: Yuuri is glaring at me [Cry][Cry]

[giacometti]: better go make it up to him then [Wink]

_LeoHola has sent an image_

[LeoHola]: [image caption] our feet are wet and the floor's ruined but the music is safe!

[LeoHola]: wtf you guys went back to the hotel without us?

[guanghong1999]: how did you manage to tell the taxi where to go?

[KaksukiYuu]: there were too many people staring at us. I wrote down our hotel address and showed the driver. Mostly the same characters as Japanese.

[KatsukiYuu]: is everyone okay?

[giacometti]: I'm in a bar watching the chaos outside. Also got free drink

[PhichitChu]: I'm under an overhang taking crazy pictures!

[LeoHola]: all good here

[vnikiforov]: you threw a pillow at me :(

[guanghong1999]: rain is getting lighter

[KatsukiYuu]: you deserved it

[giacometti]: at least you're not in a Uniqlo change room [EvilGrin]

[vnikiforov]: CHRIS

[vnikiforov]: JAMAIS

[PhichitChu]: [CryingLaughter][CryingLaughter][CryingLaughter]

[KatsukiYuu]: I don't get it

[LeoHola]: scroll up :)

[giacometti]: no need, just get Victor to explain[Halo]

[guanghong1999]: I can't believe everyone knows that story >.<

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 好看很美太给力 = good looking very beautiful most cool!
> 
> "je pense ton petit ami est commencer à paniquer, tu devrais donner un plus baiser" = I think your boyfriend is starting to panic, you need to give another kiss
> 
> "tu parlé mon petit ami" = you said my boyfriend
> 
> 你们 = you guys
> 
> chuan'r = meat on a stick, a popular Beijing street food
> 
> JAMAIS = NEVER


End file.
